Melissa
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist first 1 opening lyrics in japanese. English and finnish translations coming... hopefully soon. Please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or words of this song. Both of them belong to Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Author's comment: **Allright, I'm going to put english and finnish translations of this song to the next chapters if and when I find the complete translations from somewhere. _*Starts searching like a lunatic*_

* * *

**Fullmetal Alchemist Opening **

Kimi no te de kirisaite tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekare yo  
Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite mayou  
bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka  
hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na  
Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni  
shite yasashisa kara toozakete

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau  
bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete  
chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai  
Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze  
ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni

Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai  
nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete  
Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal alchemist opening 1 - English translation**

Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands  
End the breath of sadness  
Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love

Looking at the sky in which the tomorrow will come, I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost  
Birds by my side flew away- I wonder if they found light somewhere

Come now, won't you let me ride on your back, too?  
Then keep far away from the kindess that I deserted at the highest place

Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands  
End the breath of sadness  
Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love

I saw off birds into the dark evening, the wind strokes the me who merely crawls the ground  
I won't say that I want wings; I want to become MELISSA leaves dancing in midair, at least

I've already tried to keep standing many times  
But that's probably not the answer, right?  
'Cause then I won't go against this wind

Take the key with your hands, you won't be hesitating, right?  
Even if you were wrong, if it seems that it'd never open again  
Come on, end it with the sound of a lock falling

A soul that cannot be saved drifts and disappears  
In the instant it vanishes, it shines faintly  
Now, it creates a night with a full moon


	3. Chapter 3

**Fullmetal alchemist opening 1 – Suomenkielinen käännös**

Revi noilla käsilläsi pieniksi riekaleiksi aikaa sitten menneiden päivien muisto.  
Ota suruni ja päästä se päiviltä.  
Lävistä terälläsi rakkauden polttama rintani.

Katson taivaalle odottaen huomista, vaan mitä voisin tehdä tälle harhailevalle sydämelle?  
Lintu viereltäni nousee siivilleen. Liekö löytänyt valon jostakin toisaalta.

Etkö antaisi minunkin lentää sinun siivilläsi?  
Laskisit minut korkeimmalle huipulle ja jättäisit sinne lempeyden ulottumattomiin.

Revi noilla käsilläsi pieniksi riekaleiksi aikaa sitten menneiden päivien muisto.  
Ota suruni ja päästä se päiviltä.  
Lävistä terälläsi rakkauden polttama rintani.

Minä saatoin linnut pimeään iltaan, tuuli iskee minua joka vain kompuroi maan pinnalla.  
Minä en sano että haluan siivet; minä haluaisin muuttua edes ilmassa lentäviksi MELISSA-lehdiksi.

Minä olen jo yrittänyt pysyä seisaallani lukuisia kertoja  
Mutta se ei välttämättä ole vastaus, eihän?  
Koska sitten minä en mene vasten tätä tuulta.

Ota avain käsilläsi, ilman epäröintiä, sopiiko?  
Vaikka sinä olisitkin väärässä, jos se näyttäisi siltä ettei se enää ikinä aukeaisi.  
Anna mennä, lopeta se putoavan lukon äänellä.

Sielu joka ei voi tulla pelastetuksi ajelehtii ja katoaa.  
Silmänräpäyksessä se katoaa, se hohtaa heikosti.  
Nyt, se luo yön ja täysikuun.

* * *

**Author's note eli kirjoittajan kommentti:** Toivottavasti te Suomalaiset ja suomenkielen taitoiset lukijat pidätte tästä käännöksestäni. Jos jokin kohta tästä suomenkielisestä käännöksestä vaikuttaa jotenkin oudolta, niin syyt ovat tässä: käännökseni ensimmäiset 50% ovat peräisin Fullmetal Alchemist-DVD:ni tekstityksistä ja loput 50% käänsin itse englanninkielisen käännöksen pohjalta, koska koko kappaleen käsittävää/ kattavaa käännöstä ei vain yksinkertaisesti ollut saatavilla. Eivätkä omat japaninkielen taitoni ole (ainakaan vielä) ihan niin hyvät että kykenisin kääntämään alkuperäisen, japanikielisen kappaleen suomeksi. Mutta ehkä sekin päivä koittaa vielä joskus. Ja jos jollakulla on _hyviä_ ideoita/ parannusehdotuksia tähän käännökseeni, otan ne ilomielin vastaan. :)

Keväiset terveiset kaikille lukijoille täältä Turusta!  
Enkelisisar (Essi)


End file.
